


Romans

by Broodyelves



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broodyelves/pseuds/Broodyelves
Summary: Joseph Christiansen was, or strived to be, a good man. The youth minister sat alone in his darkened office, which was deprived of light either by the setting of the sun, or the heavy roller blinds obstructing its reach. The Margarita Zone was a place beyond time; and to his shame, a sanctuary unbound by the laws of faith and morality. Here, Joseph Christiansen was not a good man. The Margarita Zone was becoming increasingly more to him than a small back-office getaway from the mundanities of suburban life and maintaining the façade of an idyllic marriage. It was now a vast, grey expanse in his mind of questionable purpose. His head swimming with inebriation, Joseph needed an escape.





	Romans

Joseph Christiansen was, or strived to be, a good man. The youth minister sat alone in his darkened office, which was deprived of light either by the setting of the sun, or the heavy roller blinds obstructing its reach. The Margarita Zone was a place beyond time; and to his shame, a sanctuary unbound by the laws of faith and morality. Here, Joseph Christiansen was not a good man. The Margarita Zone was becoming increasingly more to him than a small back-office getaway from the mundanities of suburban life and maintaining the façade of an idyllic marriage. It was now a vast, grey expanse in his mind of questionable purpose. His head swimming with inebriation, Joseph needed an escape. He picked up the phone.

“Rob? Could you… come over? I could use a little help. Yes; at the chapel. Don’t, don’t make me say it.”

**Romans** ** 7:18  ** **For I know that in me dwelleth no good thing: for to will is present with me; but how to perform that which is good I find not.**

A torturous amount of time passed until Joseph’s phone started buzzing. He cursed under his breath – Robert was a chaotic, undeterminable man, and he could never figure out if this lateness was intentional.

“I’m outside”  
“open up”  
“unlock the fucking door”  
“I will tell mary”  
“I will do it christiansen”

Robert stood at the door in his usual black leather jacket, smelling of an oddly intoxicating mix of cigarettes, whisky and musk. He pushed into the room with a disinterested assertion, gently kicking the door shut with his back foot. No time was wasted with small talk or pleasantries – neither had any to give and right now, in this moment, a sick, sinful amalgamation of contempt and lust was enough for them both. They connected in a hungry, almost animalistic kiss, tongues wrestling for dominance. Joseph soon buckled, emitting a defeated, longing moan, to the darker male’s prideful satisfaction.

“Rob, please…”  
“Don’t call me that,” he chided, “just tell me what you want”.

Already dishevelled and flushed, Joseph squirmed in anticipation. He wanted anything, everything, Robert could give but the words escaped him. His mind flashed back to Mary – oh God, Mary -  but his thoughts were interrupted by rough hands around his waist and the oddly erotic friction of stubble and kisses grazing his neck. He tried to quieten himself, to the other man’s derision, and with that he felt those same calloused hands in his hair.

“Listen. You called me over here, I know damn well what you want from me, _Father_ Christiansen. So I want you to tell me every last damn sinful, fucking shameful thought going through your head right now – or I will walk out”. His grip in the blonde’s hair tightened, eliciting a further moan.

**Romans 7:24 ** **O wretched man that I am! Who shall deliver me from the body of this death?**

“I want you to fu-” he paused; _language_ , “I-I want you to take me. Please...”

Robert smirked, pulling the pristine blonde locks harder, bringing Joseph’s lips back to his own. He forced his tongue back into the man’s mouth and snaked his free arm around his waist, pulling him in close enough to feel the hardness stirring in his groin.  With a deft and practised motion, the youth minister’s belt was off and his khakis were pulled down. Joseph didn’t protest, quickly using the opportunity to grasp the hand in his hair and move it down into his briefs. Regaining control over the kiss, he brushed off Robert’s jacket and allowed it to fall to the floor. Obligingly, Robert began to stroke the other man’s penis adeptly, adjusting his pace in accordance with the blonde’s moans and stifled curses. Craving his own release, he forced Joseph against the wall, turning him around to face it.

“Look at you. You’ve been craving this. You’ve been _praying_ for this, _Father_. You’re a mess.”  
“Fuck, Robert, just do it…!” he gasped. And with that, he felt those familiar hands on his throat. The pressure restricted his breathing enough to make everything heady, surreal, and further heighten his senses. _This was it, this was their Margarita Zone_ , he thought. He would come out in bruises in the morning, and the thought of having to hide the mottled purple flushes littering his neck brought him more desperate for climax.

Having brought Joseph to a sufficient state of wantonness, Robert released his grip on his throat and reached into his pockets, pulling out a single condom. He tore partly into the wrapper, handed it to Joseph and pulled his own trousers and underwear down. Gesturing to his arousal, he began to instruct Joseph to put it on, but the man had already got to work removing the item from its wrapper and rolling it onto his partner’s erect penis, and force Robert into his desk chair. Joseph straddled the other male, lowering himself onto him.

“For fuck’s sake, slow down, Christiansen,” Robert muttered into his chest. Waiting for the blonde to adjust and begin to move himself up and down on his cock, he began to thrust. With each motion, Joseph moaned louder, and grabbed Robert’s hand, placing it firmly back around his own throat.

“Seriously?” He grinned as he tightened his grip again and quickened his pace. Joseph’s gasps and cries became more demanding, as he pinned Robert in the chair and rode him harder. He kissed at Robert’s skin, biting gently, leaving marks, lingering to suck at each indentation, marking him. With a feverish urgency, Robert drove harder into Joseph until his guttural moans became loud enough to rival the other man’s. He flexed his grip on his throat, drinking in the sight of Joseph Christiansen writhing at his touch in ecstasy, until it became too much to bear and he climaxed – Joseph soon following, spilling his white hot semen over the other male. The room was in that moment, emptied of all sound, with the exception of their breathless panting.

**John 1:9** **If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness.**

Joseph was the first to regain his composed demeanour, although his appearance betrayed him. After a hasty clean-up, the two re-dressed and their gaze met a final time. _This would happen again._

**John 1:5** **\- And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not.**

 


End file.
